A Conversation with Nico di Angelo
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Carina is rescued from a flock of harpies. She is taken up on to the Argo II to heal and there she meets her rescuers. But the one Carina is concerned about is the one who carried her aboard the ship. Takes place before Percy and Annabeth are rescued from Tartarus. Nico x OC. I will make more chapters if you ask.


A conversation with Nico di Angelo

I met him while I was trying to fight off some harpies. A flying ship landed near me. I had just enough time to wonder how a ship could fly, when two girls and four boys made their way down. The harpy slashed my cheek. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Of course we land in a monster hotspot,"a Latino boy with curly black hair said, exaggerated.

I was beginning to black out from the pain. My knees buckled.

"Guys, come on! We need to help her!"one of the girls shouted. I wasn't sure which one.

Just as I was passing out, somebody lifted me up and started carrying me somewhere. But I was already gone. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I rubbed them, trying to get the sleep out. I coughed and looked around. I was in what looked like an infirmary. I hopped off the couch I'd been sleeping on and opened the door.

I think I was on their flying ship.

Had I been kidnapped? What was going on? I made my way to the deck of the ship, where basically everyone was. I froze, not knowing what to say.

"Sleeping Beaty awakes!"the Latino boy cried out with a grin."By the way, I'm Leo."

"Carina,"I mumble."Where am I?"

"On our ship,"said a blonde haired boy."We took you in, because of your injuries. I'm Jason and this is Piper."

He gestured to a girl with choppy brown hair. A caramel skin colored girl with cinnamon hair stepped up.

"I'm Hazel and this is Frank,"she said gesturing to a tall boy who looked Asian."Nico is the one who rescued you. He carried you back to the ship."

"Nico?"I asked.

Hazel nodded and pointed to wear he was keeping a lookout. He was pale but wore black clothes.

"I'll have to thank him,"I murmured. I started feeling dizzy again and sat down."How long have I been out?"

"Three days,"Jason said.

"Do you have any food?"I asked, my stomach grumbling.

Piper nodded, taking a cornucopia off of her back. As soon as she pointed it in my direction, food shot at me. I was so surprised I fell backwards. Piper tried apologizing, but I wouldn't hear it. I was too busy stuffing my face.

"Is everyone here half bloods?"I asked, skeptical to share my secret.

They all nodded in unison.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite,"Piper offered.

"Hephaestus is my dad,"Leo added.

"Son of Jupiter,"Jason said."I'm Roman."

"Me too,"Hazel said."I'm actually Nico's sister. Pluto is my dad and his dad is Hades."

"Mars,"Frank grunted.

"Well, in that case... I guess I should tell you that I'm a daughter of Demeter,"I said.

"Cool,"Leo said."So, you can make, like, super plants and stuff?"

I grinned."Well, usually. But lately..."

I stared at my scarred hands. The group fell silent, as if understanding, and I had a feeling they did. They didn't pry, which I was grateful for. After they resumed whatever it was they were doing before, I explored the ship a little bit. Leo told me that he built this ship. Now, seeing all the magic on the ship, I almost can't believe it. Then again, I've never met another demigod before. I looked up at the crow's nest, where Nico was still keeping watch. I started to climb the ladder, sandwich in hand.

"What are you doing up here?"he asked, showing no emotion.

"I came to say thank you,"I said. I offered him the sandwich."So, thank you."

Nico started to reject the sandwich, but I pushed on.

"Aw, come on,"I said."You don't even have to eat all of it. We can split it since it's my favorite. PB and J."

This time Nico stared at the sandwich for a little while, then took half.

"Thanks,"he said. I grinned.

"You're welcome. My name's Carina, by the way."

I started nibbling on my half of the sandwich.

"Nico."

"Huh?"I asked.

"My name's Nico,"he said.

"Nico,"I repeated."That's a nice name."

I didn't mention that I already knew his name. I leaned back and closed my eyes, relaxing.

"So, what were you doing back there? Fighting off harpies, I mean,"Nico asked.

I smiled, eyes still closed.

"Well, it wasn't too long ago that Demeter claimed me. So, I'm still all new at this. My dad and brothers and sister actually live here,"I explained.

"Europe is supposed to be the most dangerous place for demigods,"Nico said, looking at me curiously.

"Well, that explains a lot,"I sigh.

"You said you had siblings?"he asked again.

"Yeah. They're mortals, though. My dad married a nice woman and they own a farm,"I said, opening my eyes."What about you?"

Nico cleared his throat and I could tell that I'd hit a rough spot.

"Yeah,"he said, shortly."I've got a couple of sisters. No parents. Well, except for Hades."

I didn't press any further. I simply smiled, leaned back, and looked at the sky.

"I think I know why you come up here,"I said, breathing in the air.

"Why's that?"Nico asked, looking suspicious.

"It's so beautiful up here,"I said."With the fresh air and wind just working it's way through your hair. It's quiet. Almost like a getaway from reality. So peaceful."

Nico was silent for awhile.

"That's actually the first time that I've looked at it like that,"he quietly admitted.

I smiled at him and took his hand, pleased when he didn't pull away.

"And that's completely okay."

Then, I leaned back again, closing my eyes, smile still on my face.


End file.
